This invention relates to a liquid fuel combustion apparatus and, more particularly to an oil space heater.
In a liquid fuel combustion apparatus in which combustion of oil such as a relatively light fuel oil or kerosene is taken place at a burner, the liquid fuel is atomized into many very small oil drops or vaporized by contacting it with a hot member, and atomized or vaporized liquid fuel is supply to the burner.
In the liquid fuel combustion apparatus of the type of vaporization combustion, evaporation of liquid fuel is carried out by means of a vaporizer which is heated by an electrical heater or combustion of alcohol fuel.
It is a great convenience to heat the vaporizer with electricity. It takes, however, considerable times for heating up the vaporizer to a desired temperature by means of electric heating means or coils.
Further, it has disadvantages that liquid fuel is impossible to supply to the vaporizer for evaporating it before the vaporizer has been heated up to a desired temperature.
It is necessary to use the electric power from an outer power supply to heat the vaporizer electrically and to drive electrically a fuel pump to feed the vaporized liquid fuel to the burner. In the apparatus of this type, therefore, it requires to provide electrical circuit and to consider electric connections with respect to an outer power supply.